Nos Etoiles Contraires
by Matthewdaddariotrash
Summary: "Si nous ne sommes que des subalternes cher Brutus, La faute en est à nous et non à nos étoiles contraires" Shakespeare.Voici l'histoire de Blaine Anderson atteint du cancer,tombant follement amoureux d'un certain Kurt Hummel.Rien n'est plus beau que de voir deux âmes se réunirent,s'assembler à nouveau. Un amour fou malgré la maladie. Inspiré de Nos Etoiles Contraires de John Green


Hello tout le monde ! Me revoila avec une nouvelle fiction inspirée par le livre Nos Etoiles contraires. Mais ça ne sera pas pareille promis aha. En tout cas bonne lecture mes chéris. C'est un test donc si vous n'aimez pas je ne continuerais pas. Laissais le moi savoir dans les reviews ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture.

Twitter : purplemoondream

Insta : purpleemoondream

tumblr : purplemoondream

Chapitre 1

L'année de mes seize ans, ma mère avait déclaré que je faisais depression. Tout ça car je sotais les repas, que je ne sortais plus et que ma seule occupation était de penser à la mort, allongé dans mon lit vide en écoutant ma respiration peinée.

Vous savez je ne me considère pas comme depressif, même si selon tout le monde la depression est une des conséquences du cancer mais la vraie conséquencedu cancer est la mort. Parlons de la mort, j'y pense beaucoup voir même trop.

La mort.

Quel mot si court comme mon existance, elle est le fruit de chaque existance sur cette terre.

La depression a pour conséquence la mort n'est ce pas mais moi je ne veux pas mourir intèrieurement donc je ne me considère pas comme depressif.

De ce fait ma mère m'emmena le lendemain voir mon médecin, le docteur Chang. Son fils était là, pendant la consultation et me mettait très mal à l'aise, en fait il avait l'air aussi géné que moi, mais je fis avec. Le docteur décréta que j'étais depressif et oui il est très fort car il fait la totale, cancer et en plus il peut nous examiner d'une maladie mentale en une seule et unique séance si ce n'est pas fort ça alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

« Le dénit est l'une des phases de la depression »m'avait dit ma mère.

Je savais que ma maman cherchait en secret sur des sites sur le cancer et sur la depression, l'idée de me perdre lui est insoutenable, sur un de ses sites sur le cancer où tout le monde guérit miraculeusement elle m'avait trouvé un groupe de soutien pour les personnes dans mon cas comme le disait si bien le docteur je sais tout. C'était même ce dernier qui avait suggérrer à ma mère de m'inscrire dans le groupe de soutien et il avit aussi modofié mon traitement, il l'avait alourdi ce qui gonflait encore plus mon visage et mes chevilles..

Le groupe dans lequel j'étais changeait presque tout le temps. Pourquoi il change tout le temps ?

C'était un effet secondaire de mourir n'est ce pas ?

Pas la peine de vous dire que les séances me déprimaient encore plus. On avait tou rendez vous tous les mercredis après midi dans une eglise.

Notre animateur était un certain William, un rescapé du cancer des testicules ave une testicule en moins. Il était bien trop enthousiaste à mon goût pour être entouré de mourant. Il nous bassinait avec le cœur de Jesus, dans lequel selon lui on se tenait, nous les survivants. Survivants était bien le mot, nous ne sommes pas vivants mais survivants jusqu'à ce que la maladie nous ait rongé chaque os et que nous mourions comme nous prédécésseurs du groupe de soutien dans le cœur de Jesus.

Une séance typique se passe ainsi : nous arrivons tous à peu près à l'heure à pieds ou en chaise roulante, ça dépendait du stade de notre maladie, nous nous servons un verre de soda d'il y a trois jours et nous nous prenons tous un biscuit, avant de s'installer, en cercle de la vérité (c'était comme ça que William appelait ce cercle) et nous écoutons pour la 150ème fois le récit de la vie déprimante de Will, comment il avait découvert son cancer, que la femme qu'il avait épousé au lycée lui avait fait un faux bébé puis l'avait quitté, que les médecins avaient trouvé un moyen de le guérir et qu'il vivait maintenant sa petite vie tranquille avec une autre femme et une testicule en moins. Il était prof de musique dans un lycée minable et vivait de ses maigres revenus mais il était si heureux d'être en vie qu'il se prennait pour le gourou de chaques cancereux.

D'après lui, le cancer lui avait pris une couille mais pas l'une des choses des plus importantes la vie. Mais le seul problème c'est que nous ne vivons pas, nous, les personnes encore malades, nous survivons, nous ne vivons plus et nous ne le ferons probablement plus jamais. Nous attendons l'échéance avec hâte pour certain et appréhension pour d'autre.

Après ce charmant monologue de vingt minutes, chaque personne dans la salle se présentait : nom, âge, diagnostic et humeur du jour.

« je m'appelle Blaine, j'ai seize ans. Cancer de la thyroîde et mes poumons sont remplis de métastases depuis longtemps. Ça va. » avais je dit quand tout le monde s'était présenté.

Après ça Will demandait si quelqu'un voulait nous racontet son histoire. S'ensuivit d'une séance de masturbation collective pour, soit disant, nous remonter le moral.

On racontait nos batailles, nos victoires, psys et autres scanners. Will nous laissait même parler de la mort même si les participants n'étaient pas très friands de ce sujet là, car tout le monde savait que la plupart d'entre nous n'allait pas devenir des adultes accomplis comme William. C' est assez idiot de penser ça, car maladie ou nous la mort va venir nous chercher alors il est inutile de convaincre tout le monde et de se convaincre qu'une vie heureuse nous attend. Seulement 20% d'entre nous vivrait cinq ans de plus, alors faites le calcul.

La seule chose qui rendait les séances supportables était cette fille Rachel, une petite brune aux cheveux raides et aux yeux marrons. Son problème était ses yeux, elle avait un aner des yeux et avait déjà un œil de verre et devait porter des lunettes de soleil car son seul œil encore plus ou moins valide était trop fragile pour s'adapter aux changements de luminosité. Elle partageait très peu son expérience et restait assez discrète, un peu comme moi.

Elle m'avait un jour expliqué qu'une rechute lui couterait son autre œil.

Nous communiquons par petits sourires et regards à chaque fois que le groupe parlait d'un de ses remèdes miracles qui consistaient à faire des rites vodoux en sniffant de la poudre de fleurs séchées elle se retournait vers moi et soupirait . Je lui rendais son soupir de la même manière.

Pour vous dire à quel point j'en avais marre.

C'est le jour où j'ai demandé à ma mère de quitter le groupe qua j'avais rencontré Kurt Hummel. Je lui avais demandé de me désinscrire devant une rediffusion de 12 heures de Top Model USA. Oui je suis accro à ce show mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, les médias nous manipulent tellement et je suis faible donc j'ai une excuse ! Non ? Bon …

« maman ?

-Oui mon chéri ?

-Je refuse d'aller au groupe de soutien.

-L'une des phases de la depression est le dénit tu sais ça ?

-Mais Maman je vais bien ! Je ne suis pas depressif !

-ce groupe est bon pour toi/

-Non ! Laisse moi regarder Top Model USA

-Regarder ce show stupide ne va pas t'aider à t'ouvrir au monde et d'avoir des amis. Tu n'es plus un petit garçon Blaine ! Il faut que tu sortes et que tu vives ta vie !

-si tu veux vraiment que je vive ma vie alors fais moi une fausse carte d'identitée pour que je puisse aller en boite, me saouler et prendre de l'herbe.

-L'herbe ne se prend pas mon chéri.

-tu vois si tu m'avais laissé avoir une fausse carte et si j'avais toutes ces conneries je le saurais !

-Tu y iras Blaine, fin de la discussion.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARHHHHHGGGGGG

-Blaine, tu mérites de vivre »

Ca m'avait cloué le bec, je ne savais pas quoi répondre même si je ne vois toujours pas le rapport entre le groupe de soutien dans une eglise minable et le fait de vivre ma vie.

J'acceptais quand même si , et seulement si, elle enregistre les épisodes de TopModel USA que je manquerais. Elle me fit le plus grand sourire qui illumina son visage et qui me réchauffa le cœur. Voilà la seule raison pourquoi j'avais accepté, c'était la même raison pour laquelle je laissais des médecins m'empoisonner les poumons avec des produits chimiques aux noms étranges administrés par des infirmières non compétantes : faire plaisir à mes parents. La seule chose qui craint plus que de mourir d'un cancer à seize ans est d'avoir un gosse qui meurent d'un cancer à seize ans.

Le lendemain vers 16h50, maman s'était garé sur le parking de l'église. La séance commençait quelques minutes mais je continuais à jouer avec ma bombonne d'oxygène entre mes jambes. Cette bombonne verte d'eau qui se trouvait sur un chariot métallique qui me suivait partout, était la seule chose qui me tenait encore en vie, sans cette bombonne qui faisait remplaçant de mes poumons, qui se retrouvaient sur le banc de touche depuis longtemps je serais mort. Un tube en plastique sortait de la bombonne et passait dans mes narines, derrière mes oreilles et à la naissance de mon cou.

Ma mère me regarda avec cette lueur d'inquiètude comme si j'allais m'éffondrer devant elle d'une seconde à l'autre.

« tu veux que je la porte ?

-Non ça va aller.

J'ouvris la portière pour sortir.

-Et Blaine.

-Oui Maman ?

-Je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

-Je t'aime aussi. Tu viens me chercher à18 heures ?

-et essaye de te faire des amis »

Je fermai la porte et m'éloigna avec un dernier geste de la main.

Une fois entré, je regardai l'ascenceur avec envie mais je ne peux pas le prendre car cela signifierait ma fin. Cela signifierait que j'abandonne et que j'étais dans la 'phase'. Alors je descendis les escaliers avec peine et une fois en bas je pris vite un verre et m'écroulai dans une chaise en plastique d'école primaire. Les chaises formaient un cercle (le cercle de la vérité vous vous en souvenez ?).

Je me suis retourné quand j'avais senti un regard sur moi.

En effet un garçon me regardait, il m'était complètement inconnu et j'étais sur qu'il n'était jamais venu ici auparavant.

Il était grand, musclé, avec des cheveux chatains parfaitement coiffés. Il était si grand qu'il faisait tache dans la chaise trop petite pour lui. Il avait l'air nonchalant peint sur son beau visage et sa main dans sa poche de son jean noir. Ses grands yeux bleus n'arrêtaient pas de me fixer.

J'ai détourné le regard quand nos yeux entrèrent en contact. Je fus soudain très conscient de l'état dans lequel j'étais, j'étais tout l'opposé de lui. Et je n'étais pas à la hauteur avec mon pantalon trop grand mais qui avait était moulant à une époque lointaine, mon tee shirt à l'éfigie d'un groupe. J'étais aussi très petit et maigre. Oui je n'étais définitivement pas très bien habillé, lui avait l'air d'un mannequin. Il faut dire qu'avec ce qui m'arrive je n'avais pas trop le temps de penser à la mode, c'était le dernier de mes soucis.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, mon dieu, ils n'étaient pas coiffés et mes boucles folles tombaient sur mon front, autrefois je mettais une tonne de gel pour les tenir en place mais l'odeur du gel et des médicaments me donnait envie de vomir. Sans parler de mes joues d'hamster, j'étais assez bien proportionné pour ma taille mais ma tête ressemblait à un ballon à cause du traitement, un des effets secondaires d'après les médecins.

Je lui jetai un autre coup d'oeil. Ses yeux étaient toujours posés sur moi.

Je compris enfin quand les gens parlaient d'élèctricité dans le regard.

Rachel vint s'assoeir entre ce gars et moi.

Il était canon je l'avoue.

Pendant que les deux gamins de douze ans avec un cancer de je ne sais où racontaient leurs histoires je sentais toujours son regard sur moi. C'était déstabilisant quand j'y repense. Tellement déstabilisant que j'en rougis puis levai le regard. La meilleure manière pour qu'il arrête est que je le regarde aussi. Même pendant la prière du cercle des survivants il me regardait alors quand Will s'absenta une bataille de regard, bataille ludique biensur, commença entre ce garçon et moi.

Après quelques instants intenses il sourit et baissa le regard, ses yeux n'étais pas juste bleus comme j'aurais pu le penser, il y avait aussi du vert et du gris ce qui les rendaient encore plus uniques et ils se fondaient parfaitement avec son magnifique visage.

Quand il releva le regard vers moi je lui fis comprendre que j'avais gagné. Il avait haussé les épaules.

Le moment des présentations était arrivé, déjà.

« Rachel, veux tu peut être commencer ? Nous dire ce que tu traverses même si je sais que c'est difficile.

-Ouais, exacte, a répondu Rachel. Donc je m'appelle Rachel et je vais passer sur le billard dans quelques semaines, ils vont m'enlever le deuxième œil et je serais aveugle pour de bon. Je ne vais pas trop me plaindre car je sais que certains d'entre nous souffrent plus que moi et je voudrais remercier mon copain et mes amis comme Kurt qui seront là pour moi. »

Il s'appele donc Kurt, ce Kurt lui fit un petit signe de la tête/

« Je ne peux rien y changer, donc faudra faire avec. »

Will avait un sourire triste sur le visage.

« Je suis avec toi Rachel, allez disons le tous.

-Nous sommes avec toi Rachel. »

Elle sourit et regarda Kurt qui lui sourit en retour. D'autres personnes se présentèrent comme Michael qui avait une leucémie (et il avait pris l'ascenceur) à seulement seize ans. Après cinq autres histoires et cinq 'nous sommes avec toi [insérer un nom]' ce dut au tour de Kurt.

« Donc bonjour, moi c'est Kurt Hummel. J'ai 17 ans . » dit il avec une voix rauque et sexy de fumeur. « J'ai eu un début d'ostéosarcome il y a un an et demi mais je suis ici car Rachel me l'a demandé.

-et comment te sens tu maintenant que tu as vaincu la maladie.

-Parfaitement bien. »

Ce fut à mon tour.

« Je m'appelle Blaine, j'ai seize ans. Cancer de la thyroïde mais ça va. »

Toujours le même discours.

La séance se passa comme d'habitude avec des récits de batailles, victoires, avec des larmes, encore plus de 'nous sommes avec toi [insérer un nom]'. L'heure passa assez vite même si je n'avais pas dit un mot de plus et je vis que Kurt Hummel n'avait pas ouvert la bouche non plus jusqu'à ce que Will posa la question.

« Kurt, pourrais tu dire tes peurs au groupe ?

-mes peurs ? Dit il un peu surpris.

-Oui.

-J'ai peur de l'oubli. Répondit il immédiatement. J'en ai peur comme un aveugle a peur du noir.

-Futur aveugle, répondit Rachel avec l'esquisse d'un sourire. »

Kurt lui dit une blague que je ne compris pas vraiment tandis que William les regardait se bidonner.

« Donc tu as peur de l'oubli ?

-Exactement, répondit Kurt une fois calmé.

William le regarda toujours confus.

-Bon euh quelqu'un veut ajouter quelque chose là dessus ? »

Cela faisait trois ans que je n'allais plus à l'école, mes parents étaient mes seuls amis et je restais chez moi à lire et relire le même livre en envoyant des lettres sur lettres à l'auteure de mon livre préféré, et qui ne m'avait jamais répondu d'ailleurs.

De nature timide comme vous pouvez le constater, je ressentis le besoin au fond de moi de répondre à la question de Kurt donc je levai la main à la grande surprise du groupe tout entier qui me regarda bizarrement.

« Blaine ? Me demanda en criant William, fou de joie.

Je me suis retourné vers Kurt Hummel et il s'est retourné vers moi pour me faire face.

« **Un jour viendra où nous serons tous morts. Tous. Un jour viendra où il n'y aura plus aucun être humain pour se souvenir des Hommes. Un jour viendra où il n'y aura plus personne pour se souvenir d'Aristote ou de Cléopatre et encore moins de toi. Tout ce qui a été fait, construit, écrit, pensé et découvert sera oublié, et tout ça, ajoutai je en faisant un geste large, n'aura servi à rien. Ce jour viendra bientôt ou dans des millions d'années. Quoi qu'il arrive, même si nous survivons à la fin du soleil, nous ne survivrons pas toujours. Du temps s'est écoulé avant que les organismes acquièrent une conscience et il s'en écoulera après. Alors si l'oubli inéductable t'inquiète, je te conseille de ne pas y penser. C'est ce que tout le monde fait » {N/a c'est un vrai passage du livre}**

Je tenais cette citation de ma troisième meilleure amie, de mon auteure préféré Sue Sylvester, la mystèrieuse auteure _d'une impériale affliction_ cette auteure était très spéciale car on avait l'impression qu'elle comprenait la complexité d'être mort tandis qu'elle ne l'est pas.

Mes paroles avaient causé un grand froid et Kurt avait ce sourire niais collé sur le visage, ce sourire trop grand pour son visage quand il ajouta « Mince. Tu n'es pas banal comme gars. »

Le blanc persista, et Will, en bon animateur, reprit la parole.

« Euh donc, prenez la main de votre voisin s'il vous plait »

C'est ce que je fis.

« Maintenant, merci au seigneur, où nous nous trouvons dans son coeur » _littéralement_ « pour nous avoir permi de survivre au cancer. »

j'eus une pensée pour Micheal qui à mon avis, ne sera plus un survivant très longtemps, comme si Will lisait dans mes pensées il ajouta « Nous prions pur que l'opération de Rachel se passebien et pour que micheal aille mieux. »

Tout le monde savait déjà qu'il n'irait pas mieux, mais chacun regardait ailleurs prétendant que tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes comme par magie. C'est en partie pour ça que je n'aime pas ces groupes de soutien, personne n'est réaliste et ils espèrent tous que tout aille mieux en sachant très bien que la mort les attend au tournant. Ça me déprime encore plus.

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux comme pour m'échapper de cette eglise, si seulement !

Quand il annonça, une coutume selon William, tous les noms des 'survivants ' morts.

« Nous pensons à Chris, Lea, Cory ... »

et la liste était tellement longue que personne n'éoutait plus depuis un moment. Une fois son monologue terminé, on dit tous :

« VIVRE AUJOURD'HUI LA MEILLEURE DES VIES. » phrase très idiote car vouspensez vraiment que Micheal qui arrive à peine à parler sans s'étouffer et à marcher sans s'écrouler vie la meilleure des vies ? Tout le monde souffre le martyre ici.

Mon regard se reposa sur Kurt, cer dernier, après s'être extirpé de sa chaise difficilement, s'était approché de moi. Je me levai en vitesse et essayai d'accélérer pour l'éviter tant bien que mal, mais avec ma bombonne à trainer et le faite que je fais du 5km/h ne me rendaient pas très rapide donc il me rattrapa bien vite en se mettant devant moi avec son sourire charmeur.

« Comment tu t 'appelles ?

-Blaine.

-Non ton nom entier.

-Blaine Devon Anderson.

-Bien Blaine Devon »

Il se tourna vers Rachel qui mangeait un biscuit.

« Ouais c'est pire que ce que tu m'avais dit »

Attends il parle de moi là ? Je fis un pas en arrière.

« Je t'avais prévenu que c'est sinistre ce groupe. »

La tension dans mes épaules s'en alla en un clin d'oeil. Je soufflais soulagé. Rachel vint à côté de lui.

« Pourquoi tu viens toujours dans ce cas ?

-Ca m'aide. »

Il se pencha vers elle et chuchota, comme si je ne pouvais pas l'entendre, je roulai des yeux.

« C'est un habitué ? »

La réponse de Rachel était trop basse pour que je puisse la distinguer mais le sourire de Kurt s'élargit.

« Bon c'est pas tout mais Jesse m'attend dehors. »

Je la regarda se diriger vers les escaliers.

« Je veuxle regarder tant que je le peux » ajouta t-elle d'un air désolé.

Je pouffai et elle me sourit.

« contre attaque, demain. Ajouta Kurt.

-Ca marche, dit elle du haut des escaliers »

Il me fit une blague sur le cœur de Jesus et qu'il faudrait mieux le prévenir que des gamins malades y sont. J'en ris à en pleurer comme une adolescente.

C'était si facile de lui parler.

Il me fixait.

« Quoi ?

-Rien.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Parce que tu es beau et j'aime regarder les gens beaux...

je devins rouge comme une tomate.

-Et comme tu l'as si bien mentionné tout à l'heure, tout ça tombera dans l'oubli alors je me fais plaisir.

-je ne suis pas bea...

-Si tu l'es. »

Son sourire en coin me faisait quelque chose pour dire vrai.

« Je peux savoir à quel hôpital tu vas ? »

Woaw quelle question ! Il a des questions plus qu'étranges celui là !

« Euhmm... à l'hôpital des enfants » répondis je d'une toute petite voix, très mal à l'aise.

Il a hoché la tête. Fin de la discussion.

« Bon, je pris mon chariot et m'éloignai, A plus peut être.

-Viens chez moi ? Tout de suite. »

Je me suis arrêté net.

« Je te connais à peine, si ça se trouve tu es un serial killer Kurt Hummel.

-Bien deviné »

Il rit, passa devant moi et commença à monter les escaliers, je remarquai qu'il boitait un peu. Je le suivis à ma vitesse (comme je vous ai dit du 5 km/h). Une fois sur le parking , je cherchai Maman qui n'était pas là, étrange.

Je me retournais vers l'eglise pour voir un brun assez musclé (suis je le seul à ne pas avoir de muscles ici!?) contre Rachel et qui l'embrassait avec fougue. Je me retournais, géné, vers Kurt qui avait gentillement proposé de rester avec moi en attendant ma mère. Il me sourit.

« Toujours ? Demanda Rachel

-toujours . Répondit Jesse. »

Kurt me chuchota « ils adorent les preuves d'affections en publique.

-J'ai vu »

Il rit une nouvelle fois, son rire réchauffait mon cœur et mon corps de façon étrange.

« Et toujours c'est un code ?

Il hocha la tête.

-C'est leur truc, pour se dire qu'ils s'aimeraient toujours et bla bla bla. Ils se l'ont dit 4 milliards de fois rien que par SMS alors... »

Je restais silencieux pendant un moment tout comme Kurt.

Jesse avait pris le sein de Rachel et le malaxait sans gène contre l'eglise. Je pouvais les pardonner après tout Rachel va perdre la vue dans quelques jours.

« Imagine que tu ailles à l'hôpital pour la dernière fois et que tu conduises pour la dernière fois. » dis je en direction de Kurt.

« Tu casses l'ambiane Blaine Devon. »

je me tus. Il sortit une cigarette qu'il mit entre ses lèvres, non mais il se fout de qui ! Je lui arrachai la cigarette de la bouche d'un geste violent.

« NON MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT CON OU QUOI ? TU VIENS TOUT JUSTE DE TE CHOPE UN PUTAIN DE CANCER ET TU VAS RISQUER D'EN CHOPE UN AUTRE A CAUSE DE CETTE MERDE ! »

Je toussais fortement, il plaça un bras dans mon dos et me laissa péter un cable.

« C'est une métaphore.

-Une métaphore ? »

Ma mère pendant ce temps était arrivée devant nous mais je ne l'avais pas vu.

« Tant qu'elle n'est pas allumée elle ne peut pas me tuer. Tu glisses un truc mortel entre tes lèvres mais tu ne lui donnes pas la chance de te tuer. Donc c'est une métaphore. » il me sourit niaisement.

« je suis un grand fan de métaphore, ajouta t-il.

-je vois ça, dis je apaisé mais tout de même encore un peu énervé. »

Je vis enfin ma maman, je toquia à la vitre qu'elle descendit.

« Je vais chez Kurt pour...

-Regarder un film, ajouta t'il

-Regarder un film, répétai je. »

Alooors ça vous a plu ? Si j'ai 5 reviews (ou plus) je poste la suite. Gros bisous et merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
